Sumimasen, Soko Youchi-en Desuka!
by Chiyo Azuki
Summary: Levi tahu, apa yang akan dilakukannya ini sangat BUKAN DIRINYA. Tapi, siapa lagi yang dapat menggantikan Petra, yang sedang mengandung delapan bulan? Ya, bagaimana pun juga, segalanya akan ia lakukan untuk istri tercinta. Slight EreMika, RnR please... :D


"Ah, selamat datang, Levi-san! Mari masuk."

Sambutan wanita berkacamata itu tak membuat wajah Levi berekspresi sedikitpun. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah wanita di depannya, memasuki pekarangan sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang luas dan warna warni. Sebuah plang terpampang dengan tulisan besar-besar : TK Shingeki. Taman Kanak-Kanak khusus anak para tentara. Dan yang berjalan di depannya adalah kepala sekolahnya, Hanji Zoe. Levi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dinding bangunan itu dicat dengan warna-warna ceria dan gambar-gambar tokoh kartun. Sementara telinganya menangkap suara-suara ribut yang menjengkelkan.

Mungkin harusnya aku tak menyetujui ini, pikir Levi. Kalau saja bukan karena cintanya kepada istrinya, ia tak akan melakukan hal ini.

 **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN by ISAYAMA HAJIME**

 **Sumimasen, Soko Youchi-en Desuka by Chiyo Azuki**

" _Levi-san…"_

 _Levi menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Wanita cantik berambut karamel itu menatapnya dengan ragu, seakan ada hal yang disembunyikannya. "Duduklah, Petra."_

 _Petra pun mengikuti arahan suaminya. Ia sedikit menyamankan posisi duduknya, karena kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan. Kepalanya tertunduk, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan intens dari Levi._

" _Levi-san... bolehkah aku bekerja lagi di TK?" tanya Petra ragu._

 _Levi mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menghela nafas pendek, dan menatap lembut istrinya. "Petra. Kau tentu tahu bahwa kelahiran anak kita tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Aku tak mau mengambil risiko kau terlalu lelah. Bukankah kau sudah meminta cuti pada Hanji?" jelas Levi panjang lebar._

 _Petra menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Etto… Itulah masalahnya. Guru penggantiku tiba-tiba minta berhenti. Jadi, Hanji-san meminta aku untuk kembali, karena tidak ada yang sanggup mengontrol murid-muridku," sahut Petra._

 _Kuso megane. Merepotkan saja orang itu, batin Levi. Ia sengaja mengambil cuti dua bulan untuk mendampingi Petra yang akan segera bersalin. Namun, si megane itu malah menyuruh istrinya kembali bekerja? Cih._

 _Ia kembali menatap wajah Petra yang memohon jawabannya._

" _Aku tak mau kau keguguran saat hamil tua, Petra. Untuk itulah aku disini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tampaknya si Megane memang sedang kesulitan."_

 _Senyum Petra merekah. "Jadi, aku boleh kembali?"_

" _Tidak. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu."_

Ya, Levi rasa itu adalah ide yang sangat buruk. Sangat, sangat buruk. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dengan anak-anak. Satu-satunya anak-anak yang tidak ia benci adalah keponakannya. Namun, apapun akan ia lakukan demi Petra yang sedang mengandung pewaris keluarga Ackerman. Demi istri tercintanya.

"Anak-anak, ayo duduk di bangku kalian!" seru Hanji di depan ruang kelas. Tapi, lihatlah mereka. Si rambut _brunette_ malah naik meja dan mengikatkan taplak meja pada lehernya seperti _superhero._ Si Rambut Kuning malah tidur dengan futon merah mudanya. Dan si Ekor Kuda dan si Botak malah berebutan makanan.

Hanji menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "KEMBALI KE BANGKU KALIAN, ANAK-ANAK!"

Suasana hening seketika. Anak-anak itu buru-buru menempati bangkunya masing-masing. Seorang anak lelaki berambut belah tengah berdiri dari kursinya. "Membungkuk pada Hanji-sensei!" teriaknya dengan suara cempreng. Semua anak membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, sensei..!" seru mereka serempak. Lalu mereka kembali duduk lagi.

"Hahaha, kalian memang anak-anak yang manis! Baiklah, hari ini kalian kedatangan guru baru. Namanya Levi Ackerman. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Levi-sensei!"

"Hai. Aku Levi Ackerman, Kopral Muda dari pasukan khusus tentara Recon Corps," ujar Levi datar.

Sekelas hening. Tiba-tiba si rambut _brunette_ itu bangkit dan menggebrak meja.

"Woah. _Sugoi!_ Kau adalah Kopral Levi yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang!" serunya lantang.

"Eeehhh?" sahut anak-anak yang lain.

Hanji mengisyaratkan agar anak-anak kembali tenang. "Ya, ya, sudah tenang dulu anak-anak. Dia memang seorang prajurit, dan dia sedang libur. Beberapa hari ke depan akan menggantikan Petra-sensei yang akan melahirkan! Jadi, kalian jangan nakal ya."

"Baik, sensei...!" seru anak-anak kompak.

Tinggalah Levi di depan kelas. Ia hanya diam, dan yang lebih penting lagi ia tak tahu harus apa.

"Ehm." Sebuah dehaman keras memecah kesunyian. Levi menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimana pun ia harus memulainya.

"Baik. Untuk memulai, aku harus mengenal kalian semua. Jadi sebagai awal, perkenalkan diri kalian."

Anak-anak hanya terpaku pada Levi. Mimik wajah polos mereka tampak ketakutan. Levi melirik anak berambut cokelat yang paling ujung, gadis kecil yang tampak mengunyah sebuah kentang rebus.

"Oi, kau. Gadis kentang. Kau yang lebih dulu."

"Ehh?" serunya terkejut. Ia bangkit dengan gemetar dan menengok pada teman-temannya.

"Ayo, mulai saja. Mulailah dengan siapa namamu, dimana rumahmu, apa kesukaanmu, dan setelah dewasa nanti kau ingin jadi apa?" tanya Levi beruntun.

Gadis kecil itu menelan ludah. Dengan gugup, ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Levi.

"N-Namaku, S-sasha B-Braus! Sasha Braus! Rumahku di sebuah desa dekat Stohess! Aku sangat suka makan dan membantu ibuku memasak! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang chef!" seru Sasha.

Semua anak-anak takjub. Mereka pun bertepuk tangan untuk Sasha. Sasha hanya tersipu malu.

"Ah, awal yang bagus, Sasha. Tapi saat belajar, simpan dulu kentangmu, ya. Kau boleh menghabiskannya nanti. Selanjutnya."

Satu-persatu anak TK itu memperkenalkan diri mereka. Tingkah polos mereka menggemaskan, dan mereka sangat ceria saat menyebutkan cita-cita mereka.

"Aku Jean! Aku suka omelet ibuku!"

"Aku Krista! Aku ingin jadi peternak yang paling kaya!"

"Aku Connie! Aku ingin jadi dokter!"

Hampir semua sudah memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah tiga anak yang paling depan. Hah, si _brunette_ ini lagi.

Bocah cilik itu berdiri dengan antusias. "Namaku, Eren Yeager! Aku tinggal di desa Shiganshina, aku sangat suka berpetualang, dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi prajurit Recon Corps seperti sensei untuk mengalahkan semua titan dunia ini!" serunya berbinar-binar. Levi mendecak.

"Bocah, aku suka semangatmu. Tapi, apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kau yang dimakan titan?" balas Levi tanpa ekspresi. Eren terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak, aku pastikan aku yang akan memakan mereka semua, sensei!" sahut Eren tidak mau kalah.

Levi melempar pandangan heran pada Eren. "Terserah kau sajalah. Baik, kau, selanjutnya!"

Si rambut kuning di samping Eren terkejut. Nampaknya ia baru saja bangun tidur. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia bangkit dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Armin Arlert! Aku adalah tetangganya Eren! Aku sangat suka membaca buku, dan aku ingin naik kapal laut dan menemukan pulau, seperti Combulus menemukan Aremika!" serunya riang gembira.

"Woah…" sahut yang lainnya takjub.

Levi memandang aneh bocah di depannya. "Bocah. Yang benar itu Columbus, dan dia menemukan benua Amerika. Bukan Combulus dan Aremika. Tapi, sepertinya kau cukup pintar," sahut Levi. Bibir Armin melengkung membentuk sebuah cengiran mendengarkan penjelasan dan pujian Levi.

"Selanjutnya – "

Oh, ya. Ini giliran keponakannya yang manis untuk memperkenalkan diri. Wajahnya yang imut menatap Levi dengan polos. Dia, satu-satunya anak kecil disini yang tidak Levi benci.

" _Oji-chan_ , _Oji-chan_ kan sudah kenal Mikasa. Jadi tidak usah ya," gumam gadis cilik itu.

Levi menggeleng. "Tidak, Mikasa. Semuanya harus memperkenalkan diri."

Mikasa pun berdiri dari kursinya perlahan. Ia menarik nafas. "Namaku, Mikasa Ackerman. Aku tinggal di Shiganshina, dekat rumah Eren dan Armin. Aku sangat suka memotong daging. Kalau sudah besar, aku ingin…"

Kalimat itu menggantung. Semua yang ada di ruang kelas menunggu Mikasa, karena hampir satu kelas adalah fans Mikasa dan ingin mengetahui cita-cita Mikasa. Begitu pun sang paman yang penasaran dengan keinginan keponakan imutnya.

Pipi Mikasa memerah. "Aku ingin… aku ingin menikah dengan Eren!" serunya lantang.

"Haaahhh!"

Semua menatap Mikasa heran, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mikasa ingin menikah dengan Eren? Mikasa, keponakannya yang cantik dan pintar ingin menikah dengan anak aneh ini? Yang benar saja, Mikasa! Batin Levi. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Spontan saja Eren berdiri. "Oi, apa-apaan kau ini Mikasa! Aku tidak suka denganmu! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" Semuanya terkejut, tak terkecuali Levi. Ia melempar tatapan tajam pada Eren. Berani-beraninya bocah ini menolak Mikasa!

Mikasa yang semula ceria menjadi murung. Dengan gontai, ia kembali duduk.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Waktu istirahat tiba. "Baiklah semuanya. Silahkan kalian istirahat dan buka bento kalian ya," ujar Levi datar. Semuanya berkumpul membentuk kelompok dan membuka bento masing-masing. Keributan yang biasa pun kembali terjadi. Mereka makan dengan ramai, membicarakan bento buatan ibu mereka, dan di sisi lain Connie dan Sasha kembali berebut roti. Eren bergabung dengan Armin dan Mikasa yang masih murung. Baru saja Eren mengarahkan suapan pertama, seseorang berteriak di belakangnya.

"Oi, kau! Berani-beraninya kau menolak Mikasa!" serunya sambil menunjuk Eren. Eren membalikkan badannya, dan menatap bocah berambut cokelat yang sedang mengelap ingusnya.

Eren bangkit dari kursinya. "Apa maumu, Jean! Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau menikah dengan Mikasa!" balas Eren dengan sangar.

"Kau jahat Eren! Mikasa lebih memilihmu daripada aku! Dan kau menolaknya! Lihat, kau membuat Mikasa menangis!"

"Oi, siapa juga yang mau dengan cowok yang ingusan!"

"Maniak titan!"

"Muka kuda!"

Jean menyerang Eren sampai berguling di lantai. Eren pun tak mau kalah, ia balas menggulingkan Jean. Pertengkaran dua bocah TK ini tak dapat dihindari lagi. Dan yang lain, bukannya memisahkan malah mendukung antara Eren dan Jean.

Levi baru saja masuk, dan ia melihat keributan itu terkejut. "Oi! Kalian bocah – "

"Hentikan!"

Semua mengalihkan pandangan pada Mikasa. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Levi menatap ngeri pada Mikasa. Tidak, ini gawat –

"Huaaaaaaa!" semua menatap Mikasa yang menangis. Suara tangisannya sangat kencang, sehingga menyebabkan kaca-kaca jendela bergetar. Sebagai paman yang mengenal Mikasa sejak kecil, Levi sangat hafal kondisi ini. Mikasa mode cengeng!

Sasha menghampiri Mikasa dan mulai berkaca-kaca. "Mikasa, jangan menangis…" dan ia mulai sesenggukan. Semua murid perempuan memandang Mikasa dan mulai merengek. Sekarang bukan hanya tangisan Mikasa, namun tangisan semua anak perempuan. Ini sangat gawat.

"Huuaaa… aku ingin Petra- _sensei_!" rengek Krista.

"Huauauaa…"

Levi memandang sekelilingnya. Ia meremas kepalanya dengan kasar. Kalau sudah begini, akan sangat sulit menenangkan semuanya. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa ini terjadi saat tidak ada Petra?

"Mikasa, tenanglah… ada _Oji-chan_ disini," bujuk Levi.

Seketika Levi panik. Ia berniat mengambil boneka kelinci milik Mikasa, namun ia malah mengambil topeng gorilla yang entah dari mana. Tentu saja bukannya reda, tangisan Mikasa malah makin keras. Ia memandangi sekitarnya. Semua memandangnya ngeri. Bagus, Levi. Sekarang, hampir semua anak menangis!

"Tenanglah, tenang. Kumohon diamlah," pinta Levi. Ia sadar, ia tak bisa menggunakan cara kasar seperti tentara. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka hanyalah anak-anak.

Ia buru-buru mengambil boneka kelinci Mikasa. Dengan terpaksa, ia harus menghibur Mikasa yang sedang menangis. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka Mikasa dan berusaha meniru suara boneka kelinci di tangannya.

"Mika-chan, Mika-chan. Kau tidak boleh menangis. Ada aku disini. Mika-chan, Mika-chan. Kalau kau menangis, cantikmu luntur, lho. Ayo tersenyum lagi."

Tidak ada yang menyangka Levi dapat melakukan hal ini. Bahkan Levi sendiri.

Tapi ajaib, Mikasa pun mulai diam. Perlahan, senyuman imutnya kembali. Ia pun tertawa melihat Levi yang meniru suara Usa-chan, kelincinya. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Mereka semua kembali tenang dan tertawa riang.

Levi menghela nafas lega. Sebuah senyuman tipis melengkung di bibirnya.

"Baik, siapa yang ingin dibacakan cerita!" seru Levi. Semua anak berhambur menghampiri Levi. Mereka membentuk lingkaran, dan merapat pada Levi yang duduk dan mulai membacakan sebuah dongeng "Sang Titan yang Baik Hati".

Ia tidak terlalu pandai bercerita, namun setidaknya ia pernah membacakan dongeng untuk Mikasa sesekali. Dan itu tidak percuma, karena mereka begitu antusias mendengarkan cerita Levi. Kadang-kadang, ia mengambil boneka kelinci Mikasa untuk menutupi wajahnya dan memerankan tokoh utama. Anak-anak tertawa, ketakutan, bahkan hampir menangis saat Levi bercerita.

Waktu pun terus berlalu, sampai arloji Levi menunjukkan jarum panjang dan pendek ke angka duabelas.

"Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia, selamanya," tutup Levi. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Semuanya sudah tertidur. Ia memperhatikan keponakannya yang memegang baju si Bocah Brunette di dekatnya. Dan tampaknya, Eren juga sudah lelah setelah bertengkar dengan Jean, sehingga ia tampak pulas. Begitupun yang lainnya. Mereka tampak polos dan damai. Ia kembali tersenyum. Matanya mulai lelah, ia memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar. Dan saat ia tak kuasa menahan kantuk, dan menutup manik abunya perlahan, menyusul murid-muridnya.

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sudah saatnya kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Para orangtua menjemput anaknya dan dengan sabar mendengarkan celoteh riang mereka. Ada pula dari mereka yang meminta diayun ayahnya. Mikasa berdiri di luar kelas, menunggu Levi yang sedang membereskan ruangan. Levi bilang ia akan mengantarkan Mikasa pulang setelah ini. Sambil memainkan ujung syalnya, ia bersenandung pelan.

Tiba-tiba Eren muncul di hadapan Mikasa. Dengan gugup, ia memandang ujung sepatunya. Mikasa pun menunduk. Ia masih malu pada Eren, dan juga merasa tak enak hati. Beberapa saat, yang ada hanya kesunyian diantara dua bocah cilik ini.

Eren menyodorkan sebuah bunga liar pada Mikasa. Mikasa terkejut, dan membuang muka. "M-Mikasa… ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku… aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menangis. Aku harap kau tidak menangis lagi, karena kau sangat jelek kalau menangis."

Mikasa memandang Eren dengan tatapan horror. "M-Maksudku, kalau kau tidak menangis kau cantik, Mikasa. Aku j-juga ingin menikah denganmu saat dewasa nanti. Jadi, mau kan kau memaafkan aku?" tanya Eren dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Mikasa terkejut. Dengan gemetar, ia meraih bunga pemberian Eren. "Terima kasih, Eren. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok," gumam Mikasa. Dengan spontan, Mikasa mendekat dan mengecup pelan pipi Eren.

Eren berdiri mematung. Kini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menoleh sekilas pada Mikasa yang sama malunya. Ia memegang pipinya, dan segera berlari dengan cepat, meninggalkan Mikasa.

"Mikasa. _Oji-chan_ sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang."

Levi membungkuk dan menggendong Mikasa di punggungnya. Paman dan keponakannya itu pun berjalan perlahan.

" _Oji-chan_ , aku ingin bertemu Petra- _ba-chan_. Apakah adik bayinya sudah lahir?" tanya Mikasa.

Levi menggeleng. "Sebentar lagi, mungkin sebulan lagi. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita mampir ke rumahku dulu ya," ujar Levi. Levi merasakan anggukan Mikasa pada punggungnya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, dengan rasa berdebar ingin bertemu wanita paling cantik kedua setelah ibunya.

 _ **THE END (?)**_

Hah, selesai! Hello minna-san, ini dia fanfic pertama aku di fandom SnK, jadi, yoroshiku! Ide fanfic ini muncul dari suatu fanart yang karena beberapa alasan saya bingung masukin kesini gimana wkwk. pokoknya Kawaii~

Dan hehehe maaf ya, aku buat Levi- heichou dan mikasa jadi super OOC disini -_- dan apa itu "Sang Titan yang Baik Hati"? ._. sudahlah abaikan. semoga semua bisa menikmati karya author yang kebanyakan hiatusnya wkwk. Dan buat fanfic kambek aku ini, aku tunggu ya kritik dan saran kalian!

Owari? Iie, owari ja nai! Nih aku kasih bonusnya~

 _ **OMAKE**_

" _Dan dia berusaha menenangkan Mikasa yang menangis! Kau tahu kan Petra, tangisannya sangat mengerikan. Ia memainkan boneka kelinci Mikasa dan Mikasa pun tenang. Kawaii~"_

Petra tersenyum dengan kata-kata seseorang di seberang sana. Ia mengelus perut buncitnya, dan menempelkan gagang telpon pada telinganya lagi.

"Lalu, apalagi, Hanji-san?"

" _Ia membacakan cerita. Saat itu, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku, jadi aku tidak melihat bagaimana ia bercerita. Dan saat aku kembali, dia sudah tertidur dengan anak-anak di sekitarnya. Petra, kau sangat pintar memilih suami! Ia pasti akan jadi ayah yang baik!"_

Petra tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja, Hanji-san. Walaupun ekspresinya selalu datar, tapi aku tahu di dalamnya hatinya sangat hangat. Aku senang hari pertamanya berjalan lancar. Ah, tapi kapan guru pengganti akan datang? Aku khawatir, persalinanku akan lebih cepat daripada tanggal yang diprediksikan."

" _Ah, iyakah? Mungkin minggu depan sudah ada. Sayang sekali, dia hanya sebentar mengajar. Padahal aku ingin melihat sisi dirinya yang seperti itu lebih lama lagi! Hahaha. Oh, Petra, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Hati-hati ya, kau harus menjaga diri dan kandunganmu! Aku menunggumu kembali, okey? Dah~"_

Telepon terputus dari seberang. Petra meletakkan kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Seutas senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Syukurlah, Levi-san. Kau bisa melaluinya," ujar Petra dengan senyum yang merekah. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya tercinta.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
